1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display panel and a manufacturing method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a plasma display panel and a manufacturing method thereof, in which display spots of pixel regions are made small such that image quality is improved, the structure thereof is made simple, manufacturing processes are minimized manufacturing equipment expenses are reduced, and the cost of the finished product is significantly decreased. The present invention relates also to a plasma display panel and a manufacturing method, in which the plasma display panel is suitable when requiring dual driving in addition to high precision and high brightness.
2. Description of the Related Art
The plasma display panel (PDP) is receiving much attention as a result of its ability to be made to large sizes and provide high picture quality. The PDP typically includes a pair of transparent substrates provided opposing one another, a plurality of first electrodes formed in a striped pattern on an Inner surface of one of the two substrates, a plurality of second electrodes formed in a striped pattern on an inner surface of the other of the two substrates, barrier ribs formed between the two substrates, and discharge cells defined by concave sections formed by the barrier ribs. The PDP with such a structure may realize the natural display of gray scale, has good color realization and responsiveness, and can be made to large sizes at a relatively low cost.
There have recently been disclosed plasma display panels, in which the address electrodes are divided into two sections, and fully distinct data signals are input to each divided address electrode in accordance with high precision, high brightness, and dual driving requirements.
We have discovered that what is needed is an improved method for manufacturing and an improved PDP design that obtains excellent image quality but is easy and inexpensive to produce for both cases where the address electrodes are divided and when the address electrodes are not divided.